Colossal Squid
This article is about the boss in Hungry Shark World, Colossal Squid. If you were looking for the prey in Hungry Shark World or Hungry Shark Trilogy, go to Squid. The Colossal Squid is the first and so far only boss in Hungry Shark World. It is a boss variant of the prey Squid. The Colossal Squid is a more advanced boss fight compared to the Giant Crabs from Hungry Shark Evolution. Colossal Squid '''is the main antagonist of Hungry Shark World. Fighting the Colossal Squid To start fighting the Colossal Squid, you have to wait because it is a daily contest in defeating it the quickest. It is recommended you have some type of !! shark to fight it with because it can do quite the damage. When you spawn, you can see the Colossal Squid in the background, but then he will emerge. He will not chase you around the area unlike the Giant Crabs, giving you time to heal yourself before returning to combat. You have to damage his eye in order to have him become vulnerable to attacks. He might try using large amounts of purple ink to damage you, or use attacks with this tentacles like slapping you or heading back into the background and then surprising you with a slap attack in the foreground. Once he becomes vulnerable, he will expose his eight arms, as well as his beak, and you have to attack those arms while avoiding his two tentacles. Each arm has 3 segments, meaning you have to attack 24 in total. If his tentacles successfully get a hold of you during this state, he will pull you toward his beak and then bite you, inflicting damage. Should you swim through his beak, he might bite you one time before you leave. He will alternate between the eye state and the arm state, but after all 24 tentacles are destroyed, he will go back to his eye state, and you hit his eye one last time, he will twitch, and then explode violently like the Giant Crabs, although you don't have to hit him during his twitching unlike the Giant Crabs. Octonauts creature report colossal squid. Trivia *The Colossal Squid's natural predator, the Sperm Whale, is one of the playable sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution. *The Colossal Squid is a bit oversized, because it wouldn't be much bigger than the Megalodon because it is prey for the Sperm Whale which is also something that is not much bigger than the Megalodon. **It is seemingly the size of the mythical creature "Kraken", although Kraken is indeed an octopus. ***Although some people call the '''Kraken a giant squid. ****A Kraken is a monster from viking legends. **Not to mention the Colossal Squid is the same size as the Blue Whale prey. *The Colossal Squid is the first boss to appear in Hungry Shark World, unless you count the deep sea subs and army choppers as bosses, since they take several hits to destroy. *Like the Giant Crabs, the Colossal Squid has prey version of itself, which are edible by M sharks and higher. *The Colossal Squid's arena is nearby the Pacific Islands on the globe when you decide where to go, so it might be located in the New Zealand part of the ocean. *It is likely that the Colossal Squid Boss has one eye since when attacking the player it seems to just face the player with only one eye. Category:Boss Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Hungry Shark Heroes Category:Hungry Shark World Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts Category:Prey Category:Main antagonists